metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Norma Jean
Norma Jean is a Christian metalcore/mathcore band from Douglasville, Georgia, USA, a suburb of Atlanta. Biography Evolving from Luti-Kriss, the original Norma Jean line-up featured everyone from Luti-Kriss, except a different bass player (who had been in Luti-Kriss at one point as well). In 2002 the band released Bless the Martyr and Kiss the Child on Solid State RecordsSolid State Records | Artist and in March of 2005 they released their second album, titled O God, the Aftermath Solid State Records | Artist. Their original vocalist Josh Scogin left the band shortly after the release of Bless the Martyr and Kiss the Child, stating that "it was just something that I felt led to do." Original bassist Joshua Doolittle also left the band around the same time as Scogin. Doolittle was replaced by Jake SchultzSolid State Records | Artist. Scogin left the band and later went on to start The Chariot; he was replaced by Brad Norris for about a year and a half. He was later replaced by Cory Brandan, formerly of the bands Eso-Charis (Disbanded), Living Sacrifice (Disbanded but recently re-formed in the spring of 2008), and Uses Fire (Disbanded), who can be heard on Norma Jean's second album O God the Aftermath Redeemer. The new album was recorded with producer Ross Robinson. Their newest album Norma Jean vs. the Anti Mother was released August 5th 2008 The artwork for the band's second album, O God the Aftermath was nominated for Best Recording Package at the Grammy Awards of 2006. The artwork was designed by Ryan Clark "48th Annual Grammy Nominations - Complete List", CBS2.com, January 23, 2006. On September 21st, 2007, original drummer Daniel Davison announced that he would be leaving the band after their current tour ended, via the band's official website. His last show was on November 7, 2007 at Irving Plaza in New York, NY. On December 17, 2007 Norma Jean announced that they would start writing for their new album, The Anti Mother, in January, record in April, and will be playing the entire 2008 Warped TourNorma Jean. Writing was officially announced on January 24th. Norma Jean On February 13, Norma Jean announced in a Myspace bulletin that they are "about 6 songs deep" and writing a song with Page Hamilton of Helmet. They will have other guest writers, and will not just have a brief vocal appearance, but will help them write full songs. Among those collaborators is Deftones frontman Chino Moreno. The band describes the two songs they wrote with Moreno as diverse and anti-traditional. In early to mid February, they announced that their replacement drummer would be Chris Raines, who is also the drummer for the band Spitfire, and is very good friends with the members of Norma Jean. the whole cd is now complete and has been released On June 23rd, 2008 at 11 pm, Norma Jean released a new single from their upcoming album, "The Anti Mother", on their Myspace profile. The song's title is called "Robots 3 Humans 0" and is consistent with the band's promise to continue to bring a different sound to each new album. The song is much more melodic and runs primarily on a steady and almost robotic beat, with Norma Jean's vocalist, Cory Brandan Putman, singing throughout almost the entire song. The following day, on June 24th, 2008, Norma Jean released yet another song from their upcoming album, "The Anti Mother", called "The Birth Of the Anti Mother". The song follows their more traditional sound, comprised of guttural screaming and heavy, fast paced minor riffs. Norma Jean has additionally released another song on altpress.com titled "Self Employed Chemist." Having released already three songs, Norma Jean added yet another song before the CD's release on their Myspace profile on 12:01 am, July 30th, 2008, titled, "And There Will Be A Swarm Of Hornets." Line-up Current * Cory Brandan - lead vocals, guitars (2004 - present) * Chris Day - guitars (2001- present) * Scottie Henry - guitars (2001 - present) * Jake Schultz - bass (2003 - present) * Chris Raines - drums, percussion (2007 - present) Former * Josh Scogin - lead vocals (2001 - 2002) * Josh Doolittle - bass (2001, 2002) * Brad Norris - lead vocals (live, 2002 - 2004) * Daniel Davison - drums, percussion (2001 - 2007) Guests and additional members * Aaron Weiss of mewithoutYou - backing vocals in "Memphis Will Be Laid to Waste" on Bless the Martyr and Kiss the Child, and also did percussion on various tracks from that album. * Matt Putman - percussion on Redeemer and Ozzfest 2006. * Steve Hash - toured with the band as percussionist on the Radio Rebellion Tour 2006. * Keith Buckley of Every Time I Die - performed off and on with the band during the 2008 Vans Warped Tour Discography Studio albums EPs *2002: Norma Jean / mewithoutYou Compilations *2008: The Almighty Norma Jean Vinyl Boxset References Category:Bands Category:Metalcore bands